The present invention relates generally to methods of designing ophthalmic lenses, and more particularly to such methods that take into account variations of ocular parameters within a population.
Intraocular lenses (IOLs) are routinely implanted in patients' eyes during cataract surgery to replace the natural crystalline lens. Such lenses are typically designed by employing simplified eye models that do not necessarily provide an accurate representation of the human eye anatomy. In some cases, a relatively accurate eye model representing an average human eye is established for the design process. However, such an average eye model cannot be utilized to consider variations in performance of the lens across a population of patients whose eyes can exhibit differing ocular parameters.
Accordingly, there is a need for better methods for designing ophthalmic lenses, and in particular IOLs.